The Hunt For Danny Miller
by Knowing Grace
Summary: Little Joe gets himself into a heap of trouble when he disobeys his father in order to find and save a friend.
1. Chapter 1

**Same old, same old; I don't own Bonanza at all, not even a vile of water fromLake Tahoe. I do however, own the minor characters such as Danny Miller. Anyways, this was my very first BZ fic ever and I'm just now getting it posted up here. It's not that great, but keep in mind is was my first story so please be gentle. One good thing is that the story is finished, I'm just posting a chapter at a time because-shamless plug that I am-I'm greedy for reviews. lol!**

* * *

><p>The Hunt for Danny Miller<p>

By Knowing Grace

_Ephesians 6:1-3 Children obey your parents in the Lord, because this is right. **Honor your father and mother**—which is the first commandment with a promise—**that it may go well with you and that you may have a long life in the land.**_

* * *

><p><strong>*Chapter One*<strong>

He was slipping.

He didn't know when the actions of his body finally caught up to his sluggish mind, but he pushed the grey fingers of shock as far away as he could. The rain pounded down upon his unprotected frame, beating him into the sludge and slowly filling the hole where he lay. Glancing at the tiny bedraggled form in his grip, he forced his frozen right arm to heft the motionless boy higher out of the murky water.

"Joe Cartwright, you got yourself into a real jam this time." He murmured half-consciously to himself. Shifting his weight slightly to ease the cramp in his back muscles, he was nearly pulled into the blackness that hung around the fringes of his vision as pain rocketed up his left side. The piercing agony settled into his shoulder with a dull throb and remained there. He tried to force himself to remember exactly what had happened to make him ache all over, but nothing came to him. There was a strange rumbling noise somewhere above the rim of the pit and dread crept into his heart, keeping time with each beat the vital organ made.

_It can't be a..._Joe couldn't even make himself finish the terrible thought. Something splashed into the grime in front of him and with an effort, he tilted his head back to peer out of the well's opening. Dirt, rocks, tree branches, and torn up turf washed over the edge and rained down upon the two prone figures.

_Flood!_ Jerking forwards, he attempted to shield the sleeping boy in his lap from the falling debris to no avail. His stomach did a sickening flip-flop as he realized that help would not reach them before the inevitable occurred. Cursing himself for the fool he was, Joe wished with all his being that he had heeded his father's direct order and stayed home. He felt the fear clawing at his throat for deep down inside he knew he was going to die...and when he did, so would Danny!

* * *

><p><strong>*Four Days Earlier<strong>*

"Ugh! Doc, that is _the_ worst stuff I've ever tasted in my life!" Doctor Paul Martin tried to hide a smile as his patient spluttered at the foul flavored liquid.

"That ain't the entire truth, Little Joe; I remember when ya swallowed a whole bar of lye soap. Boy, if ya coulda just seen yer-"

"Cut it out, Hoss! That was when I was six-years-old, for Pete sake!" A chuckle erupted from the doorway to Joe's bedroom and the three figures turned as one.

"As I recall, Hoss, you dared your little brother into eating that and as a reward you had to do his chores for a month." Ben Cartwright added his two cents worth, enjoying the chagrined look that settled on his middle son's features; he crossed the distance between the door and his youngest child. Joseph lay on his bed swathed in blankets and pillows, reminding the older man of a caterpillar wrapped in a cocoon. Ever so gently, Ben placed his hand against Joe's forehead, but the caring gesture earned him a scowl so he backed off.

"Well, Paul," He turned to his friend, "how is our invalid doing?" The doctor placed the offending medicine on a nearby table before answering.

"Oh, I think he'll live—provided he doesn't decide to take another bath in Lake Tahoe anytime soon." Joe frowned at the hated physician before offering his usual statement.

"I'm fine." An explosive sneeze ended the well-known phrase and the three onlookers burst into peals of laughter. Gathering his shredded dignity around him, Little Joe sniffed. Stretching the kinks out of his rail thin frame, Paul stood.

"I better get going before I become permanently attached to this chair. You know where to find me if you need my services before the end of the week; otherwise, I'll see all of you on Sunday."

"I'll walk you out." Ben said and the two men headed toward the hallway.

"Seriously, Joseph, I want you to stay in bed for another couple of days. Make sure you take that medicine every morning and evening until it is all gone." The doctor threw the last comment over his shoulder along with a look which let Joe know he meant every word he said. The boy made a face at Paul's retreating back and slumped into his pillow.

"What?" He snapped when he caught a pair of sky-blue orbs examining him curiously.

"I was just wonderin' why ya wanted to swim in the lake when it ain't even warm out yet?" Joe rolled his eyes at Hoss, exasperated.

"I told you I _didn't _go for a swim! If you must know, the wind pulled my hat off my head while I was riding by and the darn thing landed on a tree branch hanging over the water. When I waded Cochise into the lake so I could get it, something spooked him and I fell in!" Hoss hastily shut his mouth on a guffaw, realizing from the set of his little brother's jaw that he was in no mood to be teased.

"I think I'll go check an' see what Ole Hop Sing is makin' us for lunch." The big man decided a tactical retreat was his safest option and quietly left the room.

"Swimming indeed." Joe sniffed again and instantly regretted it as it set off another barrage of sneezing.

* * *

><p><strong>I feel a change a comin' it's comin' round the bend...lol! Okay so I won't torture you with my singing-even though I supposedly have a good singing voice, no joke. So whatcha think so far? Love? Hate? Please, please, please review! *begs on hands and knees* :D<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! *smiles gleefully at the lovely reviews and bounces up and down in her seat* **

**Okay, as one of my wonderful reviewers has requested it with such enthusiasm, here is chapter two!**

**BTW, same old stuff: I don't own and have lost all hope of ever owning the rights to BZ. I'm not making any profit from this story so please don't sue me! XD**

* * *

><p><em><strong>* Chapter Two *<strong>_

"Pa!" The three Cartwrights were seated at the breakfast table when Adam burst through the front door. Shooting to his feet when his eldest son stumbled into the room, Ben grabbed the boy's arm to steady him, checking him over to see where he was hurt. Yanking his hand away, Adam glowered at him.

"I'm fine, Pa. Just a bit dizzy." The next thing that came out of his mouth shocked the family to the core.

"The news is all over town, Pa, that Miller kid's gone missing." The silence was deafening.

Joe was the first one to regain his senses.

"Y-you don't mean Danny Miller...?" His pulse raced double-time as fear washed over him in waves. The Miller's had moved to Virginia City over a year ago and from the moment they met, Joe and Danny had become almost inseparable. Danny was so full of life, bouncing from place to place with the energy of a colt: playing, tussling, and romping about. Although there was a six year difference in their ages, that didn't seem to matter much and in many ways the boy was like the little brother Joe had never had.

"...seems he disappeared sometime yesterday afternoon and hasn't been seen since. Roy and Mr. Miller are putting together a search party so I thought I'd come back here to get you two and as many of the ranch hands as possible to help them look." Startled into the present, Joe caught the end of Adam's explanation and watched as his father and brothers moved toward the doorway to get their hats and firearms. Joe started to join the three, his lips scrambling for the right words to his inquiry.

"The answer is no, Joseph." Ben recognized the question Joe was about to ask as if he could see into his son's brain and quickly put his foot down. Mouth agape, his youngest stuttered, "B-b-but you don't even know what I was gonna say!" Ben gave him a knowing look as he swung his gun belt into position and tied the lace around his thigh.

"It's been only a few days since you came down with that cold, and I don't want you getting any worse than you already are. Now get upstairs and go to bed!"

"But Pa-"

"I said now, Joseph!" Hearing the edge in his father's voice, the boy knew it would be no good trying to wheedle his way into joining them. His shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Yes, Pa." The words were almost inaudible and without another word, Joe climbed the stairs-slamming his bedroom door behind him for good measure. Shaking his wizened head, Ben followed his two older sons out to the barn to saddle up their horses. It was going to be a long day.

Joe watched from his open window until he could no longer make out the figures of his family and the half-dozen ranch hands galloping away from the house. Sighing in frustration, he flopped down on his bed.

"It's not fair!" He groused to one of his pillows before throwing it as hard as he could against the wall across from where he lay. Of all the Cartwrights, he was the smallest, weakest, most accident prone and it rankled him.

"I can find Danny, cold or no cold." He said. Suddenly he froze, an idea was forming in the back of his mind.

"No one's here to stop me..." A slow smile slithered across his face as his heart warmed to his scheme. Then his brow furrowed.

"There's Hop Sing..." The moment the thought occurred to him, he shoved it aside.

"I'll just go out through the window and he won't be any the wiser. Besides," The grin returned in full force, "I'll be back before anyone notices that I'm gone and if I do find Danny, they'll be sorry they left me behind."

A quiet tap on his door made Joe lower his head to the mattress, feigning sleep. The barrier slid open just enough to allow Hop Sing, bearing a tray full of food, to enter. Seeing the sleeping figure, the Chinaman set the tray on a nearby table. He picked up the pillow the youngest Cartwright had angrily cast aside and eased it under Joe's cheek. That done, he crossed the floor and with one last look, exited the room, closing the door softly behind him.

Instantly on his feet, Joe pulled his boots on, shoved his arms into his green jacket and looked down at the platter of food left for him.

"Chicken soup." He grimaced. There was no way he could take the watery substance with him, but at least the cook had mercifully placed a few biscuits beside the bowl. He stuffed them into his pockets. Pausing momentarily, Joe thought about his gun belt, but it lay on the oaken sideboard downstairs and tantalizingly out of his reach. He shrugged his shoulders. There was nothing he could do about his lack of firearms; instead, he snagged his hat, which had somehow been left in his room, and tugged the brim low over his determined eyes. With a deep breath, he carefully slid a leg through the casement.

" No turning back now." He said to himself and he lowered his left foot into the old sycamore tree that he had used countless times before to escape his "prison".

* * *

><p><strong>Oh boy! Looks like Joe is headed for trouble again *heehee*; I did a little bit of revision so hopefully it sounds and flows better than it did last year when I wrote it. ;) Enjoy! *puts on puppy dog eyes* Please review, I thrive on them!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay for snow! I just woke up and the ground is covered with it, too bad the road isn't which means I still have to go to work today. *makes a face* Anyways, thank you, my faithful readers, for the reviews! *rubs hands together* Now we're getting to the good part of the story so hang tight!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, don't own, not making any profit from this tale, no copyright infringement intended. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>* Chapter Three *<strong>_

"Dadburnit! Where could that little scamp be?" It had been five hours since the Cartwrights had joined the search party and Hoss was getting hungry and irritated—a combination that did not suit the bigger man's normally laid back personality. After arriving in Virginia City, sheriff Roy Coffee had split the gathered men into groups of four to go over every possible inch of the surrounding area to find the Miller kid. Nothing was found; not a single track, piece of cloth or even a hair could be seen of Danny. It was as if the boy had vanished into thin air.

"I don't like it," Hoss muttered to his pa as they headed back to town to report, "a youngin don't just disappear like that, it ain't natural." Ben nodded in agreement. A thought struck him and he hauled rein on his buckskin mount.

"Son, we've checked everywhere we can possibly thing of, right?" Puzzled, his son squinted at him.

"I don't think I follow ya-"

"Think, Hoss! We've searched all of Virginia City, the Miler's spread, the river, the surrounding woods..." Ben's words trailed off as he saw understanding dawn on the bigger man's face.

"Not everywhere." Hoss said, and the two Cartwrights kicked their mounts into a gallop, startling the two other men beside them into action. Soon the four riders came to a stand still outside the sheriff's office and Ben dismounted, racing inside the cramped building. Hunched over a map that lay spread across the desk, Adam, Sheriff Coffee and Isaac Miller glanced up as the wild-eyed figure burst through the door.

"The Ponderosa, Roy!" The old lawman felt his blood run cold.

"What's happened to-"

"No, nothing's happened to the ranch, just get as many men out there as soon as possible!" When he received only blank stares, Ben continued almost shouting, "Don't you see?That's the only other place the boy could be."

"Of course!" The groan gained the attention of the other men and Isaac Miller placed his worry-stained face in his gnarled hands.

"I don't know why I didn't think of that. Only two days ago, I told Danny he couldn't go out to your ranch, Mr. Cartwright, because I heard your son was sick. I didn't want the boy botherin' Joe with his incessant chatter when your son was supposed to be restin'. Danny was pretty het up about bein' confined to our place. I just thought he'd cool off sooner or later..." Isaac's voice faltered and then died altogether.

It took Roy half a second to make it over to the Bucket of Blood Saloon and get his men together. As the searchers once again left town and headed for the Ponderosa, Hoss pulled his horse, Chubb, up alongside his father and older brother who were leading the way.

"Pa, I don't like the looks of that." Hoss pointed to the churning, sickly green clouds overhead. Ben took one look and urged Buck to an even greater speed; they had to find Danny before all hell broke loose!

* * *

><p>It had taken Joe far longer to saddle Cochise than he would like to admit—even to himself—and the energy began sapping out of his body before he had left the ranch yard. Somehow he knew that his friend was on the Ponderosa, and he checked every nook and cranny he had ever be to with the boy: nothing.<p>

"Come on, Danny. Where are you?" He voiced the thought that spun round in circles in his mind; a bone jarring cough full of flem erupted from his chest, making him double over the pommel. He didn't know how long he had been gone from home, but it seemed like an eternity. A distant roll of thunder brought his head up and he scowled at the ugly state of the heavens above.

Joe realized he hadn't brought along his slicker; berating himself for being so stupid, he decided to cut his search short before he got caught in the oncoming thunderstorm. The wind picked up and he tugged the brim of his hat lower over his eyes. As he started to pass by the old Ferguson shack, he paused.

"I wonder...?" Without warning, Cochise's two-toned ears pricked up and he let out a shrill whinny.

"What is it , boy?" Joe patted the pinto's neck. The question would have sounded ridiculous if Joe had been riding any other mount, but his relationship with his favorite horse went beyond the rational. Stretching his nose forward, the animal snorted as he picked out a familiar scent.

"Is it the kid?" As if in response to his master's inquiry, Cochise bobbed his head up an down and he trotted off in the direction his senses indicated. It didn't take long for the horse and rider to round the dilapidated building. There at the back of the house was an old well and Joe saw the disturbance around the mouth of the dark hole in the ground. Sliding to the earth, he scrabbled for a handhold on the saddle as a wave of dizziness nearly swamped him. For a long time he stood there, not daring to make any sudden moves for fear he might pass out.

"Help..." The voice pressed Joe into action and he moved as close to the fissure as was safe.

"Danny?" The call echoed into the darkness, bouncing off the bottom of the pit and ringing loudly in Joe's ears.

"Joe? Help me, Joe!" As his eyes adjusted to the dim light, Little Joe could just make out the form of the miserable seven-year-old. Scrambling back to Cochise, he flipped open his saddle bags and finally found what he was looking for. He pulled out a long lariat and tied one end to his saddle horn. Making a loop on the opposite end, He carefully led the pinto over to the well.

"Danny, I'm gonna throw a rope down to you. Just slip it around your waist and I'll-"

"I can't, my foot's stuck! Help me, Joe, I'm gonna die!" Trying to ignore the panic that welled up in his heart, the youngest Cartwright slipped the loop of the lasso around his own waist.

"Easy there, little man; I'm coming." He forced false confidence into the words to sooth the frightened child. Then, against his better judgment, he slid his feet over the lip of the shaft and lowered his body into the blackness below.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh dear! I have the feeling that all is not well with Little Joe and that sooner or later something bad is going to happen, heehee! Stay tuned and please review! :D<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, okay! I'm posting another chapter since I'm feeling generous right now! :D Plot poochie is trying to hypnotize me so he can steal my cheese crackers, but it's not gonna work! Sorry, Speedle, no can do! *Speedle rolls his eyes and thumps his tail on the floor.* Yes, yes, I'm shutting up now, I know everyone wants to read the story and not my comments. lol!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't/never will own BZ, no copyright infringement intended so please don't sue me! XD**

* * *

><p><em><strong>* Chapter Four *<strong>_

The cavalcade rounded the last bend in the trail, and there before them was the ranch house, warm and inviting.

"Alright, Adam, Hoss, get these men some new mounts. I'll go have a talk with Little Joe and see if he might have an idea where Danny might be." Ben slid down from his perch on Buck and limped through the door and into his living room. Hearing someone enter, Hop Sing popped out of the kitchen to see who was there.

"Oh, Mistah Cartwright, I not know you make it back in time for suppah-" Ben waved the apology away before glancing around.

"Where's Joe?" The oriental man pointed a finger at the staircase.

"Hop Sing no see number three son; not since he take him lunch long time ago." Shaking his head, Ben slowly made his way to the second floor and stood uneasily outside his youngest son's door. He felt guilty for the way he had spoken to Joe and wasn't sure what sort of mood to expect from the boy. Deciding not to delay the inevitable, he took a deep breath and turned the knob.

"Joe?" He whispered into the darkened room, not wanting to wake him if he was asleep. No answer. Making his way cautiously over to the nightstand, Ben fumbled with the oil lamp, finally touching a lit match to the wick before replacing the light onto the table.

Turning to look at the bed, he was shocked to discover that the room was empty! A sudden cool breeze hit him in the face, drawing Ben's attention to the window and everything clicked into place.

"JOSEPH FRANCIS CARTWRIGHT!" With a lunge, he flung himself out of the room, down the stairs and into the shadow-filled yard. Adam hurried over when he saw his father dash out the front door, worry evident on his handsome features.

"Pa, Cochise isn't in the barn..." The sentence trailed off as he noticed the lines of fury carved deep into the older man's forehead.

"Dadblame it! He done run off, didn't he?" By that time, Hoss had joined the two Cartwrights and added his sentiments to the conversation.

"Where in tarnation would that boy go to, Pa?" Ben looked at both his sons. Knowing full well why—if not where—Little Joe had gone. Raising a shaky hand, he gesticulated.

"Your brother is out there somewhere and when I get my hands on him..." The phrase went unfinished as a familiar black and white horse cantered into the yard with a frayed rope dangling from the pommel.

* * *

><p>The lariat hadn't been quite long enough for him to reach the bottom, but Joe did the best he could and slipped out of the loop he had made. His riding boots hit the bottom of the well with a splash as the shallow water settled around his ankles; reaching back up, he untied the knot in the rope and let the long end dangle down about three more feet.<p>

"You came for me." Danny whimpered and Joe scrambled around in the almost total darkness. Finding the quaking figure, he pulled the boy against his chest and let him sob until his tears subsided into sporadic hiccups. Joe released the kid after a while, staring in the direction he thought the youngster's face would be.

"Alright, Danny, your gonna have to take my hand and show me where your foot is stuck."

"K'." The tiny hand slipped into Joe's and slid down the boy's thin leg until he touched his lower shin. There, protruding from a solid wall of rock that insulated the well from the surrounding mud, was a tree root. He was surprised to find that the root was not below the water line.

_How in the heck did he get his foot in there? _Joe wondered, but didn't have the heart to ask Danny, knowing the kid's emotions were already taut as a bowstring. Releasing the child's hand, Joe grasped the wood in a strong grip and jerked with all his might.

It didn't budge. Again, he tried and again until Joe felt blood trickling down his wrists from his lacerated hands.

"It's no good. I'll have to go get help; I can't do this alone." The lad sniffed and the last thing Joe wanted to do was leave him by himself in the dark, yet there was nothing else he could do.

Trust me, Danny, I'll be back as soon as I can." After regaining his feet, Joe forced his injured digits to close around the lariat and he began to climb. Inch by agonizing inch, he worked himself upwards, trying to ignore the trembling of his tortured arms.

He was almost to the top of the well when the unthinkable happened. The rope in his hands groaned, giving slightly and then with sickening _snap_, it parted. And he was falling! The scream he emitted as he tumbled through the air abruptly cut off when his body hit the muddy ground.

"Joe?" Danny whispered into the ensuing silence, wiping water off of his face from his friend's impact with the foul liquid. The figure neither moved nor made a sound. Feeling around like a player in blind man's bluff, the kid grabbed a handful of shirt and gently tugged until Joe's unconscious head lay in his lap.

"Joe?" Danny touched the clammy face; again there was no response. Fear overwhelmed the young boy and he wept, but this time there was no comforting embrace, for Joseph Cartwright lay ominously still.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I am evil, dontcha love it? Heehee! Another cliff hanger for you; the next chapter will come tomorrow unless I'm feeling extra generous-more so than usual XD. Enjoy and please review! :D<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**So I have been reminded that I'm not the hard hearted villain-er-writer that I thought I was. I'm all hard on the outside and gooey on the inside...lol! Sorry, had a little _Red_ moment there, I seem to channel Helen Mirren at times. XD *Speedle growls* Alright, enough movie quotes, I'm posting, I'm posting! :D**

**Disclaimer: Still don't/never will own BZ, no copyright infringement intended so please don't sue me! XD**

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Chapter Five<strong>*_

It was a nightmare. Ben closed his eyes tightly; he could hear voices all around him, but none of the words registered in his brain.

_Oh, Joseph!_

"Pa?" A touch on his shoulder made him re-open his orbs. Adam stood there in front of him, concern etched on his handsome features. Then he looked beyond his son's shoulder to the horse that he had hoped was a figment of his imagination. It was no dream; Joe was out there hurt or maybe even...even...

"Pa?" This time it was Hoss. Something snapped inside of Ben Cartwright and he strode towards the appaloosa that had been saddled for him, determination running through his veins.

"Ben! Now there's no sense in going of half-cocked. That storm isn't gonna hold much longer an even so, you don't know where Joe went." Whirling around, he stared Roy Coffee in the face.

"I don't care about the storm, Roy. I'm going to find my son and bring him home, if it's the last thing I do!" He grabbed the pommel and vaulted onto the horse's back.

"Now if you men want to stay here until the weather clears, be my guest, but I'm going out!" He address the gathered men and then jumped his mount into a gallop.

* * *

><p>A thousand drummers beat double-time in his brain as he slowly regained consciousness. Even with his eyes closed, the world seemed to bee spinning crazily around him, making his gut churn with nausea. Oh, how his head hurt! Raising his right hand to sooth his aching temples, he realized quickly enough that that wasn't a good idea.<p>

The moment he moved, pain ricocheted up and down in his body, making the feat of breathing almost impossible to accomplish.

"Aaaaghhhh!"

"Joe?" The voice sounded vaguely familiar to him and he opened his eyes a crack. Two Danny's loomed only a foot above him, and he blinked again and again until the two figures merged into one. He frowned.

"Where...?" As if on cue, the memories of the past few hours came back to him in a rush; the fight with his father...leaving the ranch...finding his friend...and finally the terrifying experience of falling through the air, flooded into his mind.

"Joe, you okay?" The question was ridiculous; of course he was not okay, but Joe reigned in his temper. It would do him no good; sooner or later, he would need someone to talk to and since Danny was the only person stuck in the well with him, it would be best not to antagonize the young boy.

"Yeah." He hoped the kid couldn't see through the lie.

"Can you sit up now? My legs are going numb."

"I'll try." The effort to rise was monumental, but after a few tries and Danny's help, Joe managed to succeed.

"How did you end up down here anyways?" His curiosity took over. Danny hung his head, mumbling something under his breath.

"Huh?"

"I said, it was just plain stupidity." Joe's forehead wrinkled, still not totally understanding.

"Pap said I couldn't go see you and the last time we were together, you said you would take me exploring here at the Ferguson place. Soooo..."

"...you decided to come check it out without your father's permission." Joe finished his friend's sentence. The boy nodded his head in agreement.

"Boy aren't we a pair."

"What?" The youngest Cartwright blushed, grateful for the shadowy darkness of the well so his friend couldn't see the state of his face. He hadn't meant to say that out loud.

"By the way, what are _you_ doing here?" _Oh great!_ This was just the topic he was trying to avoid.

"Looking for you." _There, maybe that will satis_—

"While you're sick? That's not the smartest idea." Feeling the discomfort at the shift in conversation, Joe had to hide a grin, for this was the reason he liked Danny so much. The kid had the same blunt honesty as he himself had.

"Welllllll...To tell the truth..." Joe watched the boy's eyes widen in shock as he filled him in on the hair-brained scheme that landed him in the same position. Silence echoed around the two figures in their muddy cell.

"Alright, that's enough gabbing for now; let's see about getting that foot of yours unstuck." Joe reached his left arm toward Danny's leg, but the limb just flopped awkwardly to the side. He sucked in a breath as stars wheeled in his brain. When the spots receded, he glanced down and instantly wished he hadn't. The shoulder was twice its normal size for his wet jacket restricted the swelling in the appendage, and it hung like a dead thing.

"Dislocated." He couldn't think of anything worse...but then the rain came.

* * *

><p>"Pa! Pa, wait up!" The rumbling of horses hooves lifted Ben out of the angry haze that had settled over his vision. Turning his head he saw Adam, Hoss, and Isaac Miller racing up the road towards him.<p>

"Whew! Adam, did ya put a burr under Bounce's saddle?" Hoss murmured to his brother, indicating their father's mount.

"If you boys are gonna try to talk me out of-"

"Aaaaww, horse feathers! Aintcha got more sense than that, Pa?" Ben opened his mouth to reply, but Hoss continued, "'Sides, ya done tried to leave the best tracker behind ya, stormin' off like that." All the irritation drained out of the older man and he quirked a brow at his middle son.

"Oh, and that would be...?" He let the sentence hang unfinished and he watched, with delight, the play of emotions running across Hoss's face.

"Dadburnit, Pa-"

"What younger brother is trying to say is, 'we're going with you,' and sitting around talking about it isn't going to do Joe any good." Adam smoothly interjected. Ben nodded in agreement and then let his eyes shift to Isaac Miller, a final question lingering in his mind. As if sensing the inquiry, the other man spoke.

"You can count me in, Mr. Cartwright; I'd go stir crazy waitin' for the storm to pass." Nodding, Ben welcomed the company and with that, the four riders set off down the path left by Cochise.

* * *

><p><strong>Oohh! I do love me some wet Joe! lol! This <span>is<span> the last chapter I'm posting tonight so I hope you savor every word. At least I didn't leave you with another cliffhanger...but I don't promise the next chapter won't have one! :P *Scampers off to watch Downton Abbey* Oh, and please, please review, you know I love them all-truly I do! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay! I'm back from work! Now I can post again without any more interruptions...Oh! _Bitterblue_! I LOVE this song, please just one listen? Humph! Apparently plot poochie is not fond of Cat Stevens. Okay, I'm posting now! *sniff, sniff* :P**

**Disclaimer: Still don't/never will own BZ, no copyright infringement intended so please don't sue me! XD**

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Chapter Six*<strong>_

"Okay, buddy, I'm gonna need your help to get my arm back in place." Joe carefully started to remove his belt, the action made awkward by his bum wing. After a few moments of tugging, the leather slipped out of the last loop on his pants and he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Alright. Now, I'm gonna lay down here, Danny, take my left arm and-"

"I can't!" The explosion of panic was the last thing Joe expected, but he hardened his resolve.

"Yes you can and you will. Look, Danny, do you think I want you to do this because it's fun?" He stared the boy in the eye.

"No..." The kid mumbled.

"Okay then, as I was saying, you're gonna take my left hand and jerk it as hard as you can, forwards and up." Seeing his friend recoil at the notion, he grabbed Danny's shirt in a firm grip with his right hand.

"Please, I need you to do this so we can get outta here."

"Alright." Joe slid down the rock wall until his shoulders were semi-submerged in the murky water, shocked to find that it had risen at least six inches since the rain started. He placed the belt between his teeth and nodded to the boy beside him. With a deep breath, Danny Miller grasped Joe's left hand and pulled with all his might; white hot light filled Cartwright's brain and then there was nothing.

* * *

><p>The heavens opened up and a deluge of water like tears, fell from the weeping skies. It was slow going for the four riders and soon Hoss, who had taken the lead, trotted back to his companions.<p>

"It's no good, Pa, the blasted rain's washed out all the tracks." Ben felt as if his heart had been ripped out of his chest, but he refused to let his grief rise to the surface...or his guilt.

"We'll keep going this way."

"But, Pa-"

"I said," Ben looked his son straight in the eye, "we'll keep going this way." Slowly Hoss nodded and rode ahead.

"How could I have been so stupid?" Ben muttered to himself, but he wasn't quiet enough.

"You couldn't have known Joe was going to run off, Pa." Adam tried to placate his parent; the older man was having none of it.

"I'm his father! I've been with him almost every day of his life, how could I _not_ know what he was planning to do?"

"Pa, I'm not saying-"

"It's my fault! I should have done something to stop him! I should have-"

"What would you have done? Tie him to his bed like a bad puppy? He's almost fifteen, Pa; he's old enough to make his own choices!" Adam desperately hauled rein on his temper and then added in a more reasonable tone, "And he's old enough to live with the consequences of his actions." The two men stared each other in the eye until Ben grudgingly conceded to the logic of his eldest's argument.

"Pa, we're going to find Joe-" From out of nowhere a bolt of lightning flashed across the sky and struck a tree nearby. It cracked and without any further warning crashed down on top of Adam, causing him to fall from the saddle like a rag doll.

"ADAM! Son-" Fear choked off the rest his words and Ben threw himself from Bounce's back. The figure lying in the mud did not respond even when he touched the bloodied cheek. All hope flooded out of him as he realized that he might have to face his worst fear: his sons dying.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that this chapter is so small, I'll post a second chapter in a bit. Oh dear, it looks like plot poochie has it in for Adam as well! Heehee! He also told me that once I upload the rest of this tale I need to upload my other story about Joe-<em>The Polka-Dotted Cowboys<em>-he's a very demanding creature, plot poochie is.** ;)


	7. Chapter 7

** Thanks for the reviews! HUGS! I don't know what it is with the miniscule chapters, but here's another tiny one! Golly wolly, guess I'll have to post a third chapter tonight and hope it's longer than all the others!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Chapter Seven<strong>*_

Everything was numb: his feet, his hands, his head and—mercifully—his shoulder which was bound up in his belt. He had lost track of the time since he had regained consciousness, realizing that night must be closer than he thought since it was becoming increasingly hard to see in the darkened well.

"Joeeeeee...I'm tiredddddd..." It was the first thing Danny had said for at least two hours, and the Cartwright boy was worried. Releasing the tree root he was still desperately trying to pull apart, he gentle slid the child onto his soaked lap.

"S'okayyy...So am IIII...but we gotta stayyyy...awakeeee." Joe nearly started at the strangeness of his own voice, for it had turned raspy and weak; he sounded as if he were half-drunk. His chest burned and the rest of the words were drowned out by a tremendous cough that shook his frame, almost knocking Danny off of his new perch.

"Y'okay?"

"Y-y-ye-ah-" He could barely manage that one word and he knew something was dreadfully wrong, but didn't want to think about the possibilities. The rain—which came down in sheets—seemed to pelt down upon them even heavier than before and he could hardly hear himself think much less speak. Shaking the wetness of of his hat brim, he returned to the task at hand, reaching for the slippery piece of wood. As if of its own volition, his mouth opened and the familiar tune echoed in the claustrophobic space around them.

"Ole Susanna...Ohhhh don't ya cryyyy...for meeee."

* * *

><p>"Pa...Pa we can't stay here; that storm's gettin' worse an' that creek's swellin' like a hot air balloon." Hoss's voice finally broke through the shock and Ben glanced up at the sky. The clouds were darker than before, the trees swaying wildly in the breeze and he nodded.<p>

"Is there anyplace nearby where we can take shelter?" Isaac Miller yelled above the howling wind even though he knelt beside the older Cartwright. Hoss scratched his chin for a moment before answering.

"Well... there's that ole Ferguson place, though it mayn't be standin' nomore, but it's worth a try."

The other two men helped to get Adam's limp form up in front of his father on his appaloosa and soon they were off, riding as fast as they dared for the shelter ahead.

It seemed like hours later before they caught sight of the half-collapsed cabin in the failing light. One side had fallen in, but there was enough room on the other side of the building for them to stay dry. It took about ten minutes for movement to cease in the tiny structure and for the briefest of seconds, silence reigned supreme.

Hoss grimaced at the sight of his brother. Adam looked really bad, his face was a mass of red welts as if someone had struck him repeatedly with a quirt. His breathing had a wet sound to it that neither he nor Ben liked; at least two ribs seemed to be broken, but they couldn't be sure if his lung had been punctured or not. In no time, the still figure began moaning in intense pain. It took the combined strength of both Ben and Isaac to hold Adam down as he twitched and writhed upon the moldy mattress that was all that was left of a bed. Hoss stood off to the side, wringing his hands until he could no longer stand to hear the cries of his sibling.

"I'll go take care of the horses, Pa." With that lame excuse he fled the building and trotted over to the slightly better made barn.

"Easy, big fella." He soothed his mount, Samson—an eighteen-hand dapple grey—when he shifted his feet nervously at the shrieking of the wind.

"Easy...shhh. There's nothin' a big fella like you should be afraid of." The words made Hoss feel guilty at how he had run off, leaving his Pa to take care of Adam, but he just couldn't...No..._wouldn't_ stand there helplessly by...Doing nothing...feeling everything-

A bolt of lightning split the sky followed closely by a shot of thunder that sounded as if the second coming was upon them.

Hoss's head came up, but it wasn't from the thunder. An earsplitting scream filled the night air and the bigger man's heart froze in terror...and hope.

* * *

><p><strong>Apparently Plot Poochie loves cliffhangers too much *shrug*. Another Chapter to come! You know what to do! :D Plot Poochie says he has ya'll trained so well! lol! <strong>


	8. Chapter 8

** OKay, so here's a nice long chapter for ya-I'm posting this against plot poochie's strict orders and he'll be real upset with me when he finds out! lol! Some cheese or a few cheerios will soon have me back in his good graces again though. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own BZ nor am I making any profit from this tale. Copyright infringement is not intentional.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Chapter Eight<strong>*_

"The Lorddd is my shepherddd...I shalllll not wantttt..." Little Joe no longer felt the cold, or the pain as the wood tore at his fingers. He tugged at the tree root, trying desperately to stay awake and ward off the deadly slumber that had already claimed Danny. The boy lay unmoving on Joe's lap, the water now touching the eight-year-old's chin.

"Heee maketh me to lie downnn... in green-" Something gave under his right hand and the whippy end of the root popped out of the wall, nearly slapping Joe in the face.

"Pastures." He finished the sentence, but stared at the slimy thing as if it were a precious gem.

_"Honor thy father and thy mother..."_ It was as if Pa was in the well with him, the words were that fresh in his memory, although they hadn't been spoken for quite some time.

"Ohhhhh...Paaaaaaa..." If only he could turn back time. If only he could be a good boy who was obedient. If only...

_If onlyyyyy..._

_ STAY AWAKE!_

He was slipping.

He didn't know when the actions of his body finally caught up to his sluggish brain, but he pushed the grey fingers of shock as far away as he could. The rain pounded down upon his unprotected frame, beating him into the sludge and slowly filling the hole where he lay. Glancing at the tiny bedraggled form in his grip, he forced his frozen right arm to heft the motionless boy higher in the murky water.

"Joe Cartwright, you got yourself into a real jam this time." He murmured half-consciously to himself. Shifting his weight slightly to ease the cramp in his back muscles, he was nearly pulled into the blackness that hung around the fringes of his vision as pain rocketed up his left side. The piercing agony settled into his shoulder with a dull throb and remained there. He tried to force his mind into remembering exactly what had happened to make him ache all over, but nothing came to him. There was a strange rumbling noise somewhere above the rim of the pit and dread crept into his heart, keeping time with each beat the vital organ made.

_It can't be a..._Joe couldn't even make himself finish the terrible thought. Something splashed into the grime in front of him and with an effort, he tilted his head back to peer out of the well's opening. Dirt, rocks, tree branches, and torn up turf washed over the edge and rained down upon the two prone figures.

_Flood!_ Jerking forwards, he attempted to shield the sleeping boy in his lap from the falling debris to no avail. His stomach did a sickening flip-flop as he realized that help would not reach them before the inevitable occurred. Cursing himself for the fool he was, Joe wished with all his being that he had heeded his father's direct order and stayed home. He felt fear clawing at his throat for deep down inside he knew he was going to die...and when he did, so would Danny!

Out of nowhere, a fist-sized stone fell into the opening smacking him on the left shoulder; he saw stars and the worst noise he had ever heard came to his ears: his own scream.

* * *

><p>"Joe?" Hoss raced out into the pouring rain, following the echoes of the cry. The only thing he could see through the sheets of water was a black blur to the left where the house stood and another blur, green this time, indicating the tree line. He began a thorough search of the yard, wishing he had been smart enough to grab the lantern he had carelessly forgotten in the barn.<p>

He nearly fell into the open hole. His boot smashed into one of the rotting boards that made up what was left of the well covering; the piece of wood flipped over and fell down into the black opening. Another scream followed as the scrap fell on top of someone.

"JOE!" Hoss couldn't believe it. When no answer came he turned, jogging back to the cabin.

"Don't ya worry none, Joe, we'll get ya outta there!"

* * *

><p><strong>It's so annoying how huge this story is in my documents and then when I post it here it's so tiny! I mean the whole thing is eighteen pages long in open office, for cryin' out loud! Sheesh! <strong>

**At least we're getting somewhere and Joe's been found! Yippy! Uh-oh! I woke the plot poochie and he's growling; this does not bode well for me! Please review and send lots of doggy treats and pats on the head for him! The good news is that he has yet to grow opposible thumbs so he can't "do away" with me and post this himself!. ;) lol**


	9. Chapter 9

** Hi, Mounty Swiss! Nice to see a new reader has joined the throng! :D Sorry there was no update yesterday, I was having trouble with my earrings-I got my ears pierced exactly six weeks ago, but they have completely healed and it was a huge pain to try and re-insert my earrings. Anyways, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>*Chapter Nine*<strong>

Joe was warm again and he snuggled down into the depths of the blanket swathed about his shoulders. He was content, or at least he was until the swarm of bees began zipping about his ears with an angry whining sound.

_buzz, buzz, buzz, Joe...buzz, buzz, buzz..._ At first, it was a minor annoyance, but soon the buzzing grew louder and louder in pitch until he could no longer stand it.

_Buzz, buzZ, BUZZ! _He swatted at the insects with his left hand, only to find the limb tied down with something.

"Make it stop...Make it stop...MAKE IT STOPPPPPP!" He shouted to no avail, but his screams came out as a barely audible whisper. The blanket was no longer inviting in its warmth and a sudden burning sensation licked up his legs, coursing through his veins like molten steel.

"Buzz, looks like...buzz, buzz...coming out of it...BUZZ!" He felt someone touch his uninjured arm, but he didn't have the strength to respond anymore. A lifting sensation roused him enough to open his weighted eyelids. A large ham-like face was barely three inches away from his own and he blinked, trying to rid his sight of the black spots that spun before him in a fantastical dance pattern.

"Hoss?" He didn't even realize he'd said the name aloud until the bottomless sapphire eyes made contact with his glassy gaze.

"Joe, thank God!" If his big brother said anything more, it was lost in the crash of another bolt of thunder. Feeling his left arm bump against the side of the well, sent another shock wave of excruciating pain through the rest of his battered form and again the darkness encroached on his consciousness.

* * *

><p>"Pa, what are we gonna do?" Ben glanced up at his large son for one split second before returning his attention to his two injured boys. After an hour's work, the three men: Hoss, Ben and Isaac had been successful is getting Joe and Danny out of the deathtrap they had fallen into; now they were playing the waiting game. The storm outside still raged on and the creek grew higher and higher with every passing minute. Finally, Ben made up his mind.<p>

Abruptly he stood and began throwing his damp coat over his shoulders.

"We're heading out."

"But, Pa, we can't move them-"

"I said, we're moving out!" He barked, then in a milder tone remarked, "Hoss, you take, Joe, I'll take Adam and Isaac will take his boy. It will work I know it will."

_It has to. _

* * *

><p>It was the worst three hours of all of their lives. The wind howled like a coyote at the hidden moon, raindrops pelting their barely protected bodies with the impact of stone on flesh. Even though at least two of the men new the Ponderosa like the backs of their hands, everything looked so different in the pitch black of the night that they made their way home by the trial and error method. When the ranch house again came into view, all three of the victims were deathly silent. Ben gave a sigh of relief when he caught sight of a familiar rig tied to the hitch rail.<p>

_So there will be no more wasted time searching for Doc Martin; thank God for that!_

The front door opened and a warm yellow glow flowed out into the chilly yard as Hop Sing stood on the threshold gazing at the newcomers with his black oriental eyes.

"You come inside, before fall off horse." His choppy English was a balm to the weary travelers hearts.

Soon all of the doctor's patients were hustled upstairs and into bed. But if the men drying off downstairs thought that their trial was over, they were sadly misled, for they had only won the battle, but the war was only just beginning.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh! Dontcha just love the dread that's coming over you right now? Heehee! You know what to do! :D Pretty please?<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

** Yay! I got off work an hour early! :D Plot poochie is out on his walk so I have the whole place to myself for fifteen minutes-just enough time to post another chapter. ;) Get ready for some sick JOE! lol!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Chapter Ten*<strong>_

It was hot. He felt like his body had been thrown like Shadrach, Meshach, and Abednego into the blazing furnace. Pushing the covers off of his heaving chest, he tried to escape the torturous heat, but a hand restrained him. The blankets were once again tucked under his chin; a cold cloth relieved him of the licking flames, but only for one brief, wonderful minute and then the heat returned.

"Off...get...it...off..." He murmured, trying to break loose from the vice-like grip pinning his aching right shoulder to the mattress.

"Easy, Joseph. Just take it easy; stop fighting me." He knew that voice, but didn't have the energy to open his eyes and see who it was. It hurt to think, it hurt to breath...

A hacking cough rumbled forth from his compressed chest. But he had no energy, and he nearly strangled himself before the icy hands pulled him into a sitting position and began pounding on his back. His shoulder ached abominably, but he didn't care; all he cared about was breathing again.

"Joe! Help me, Joe...I'm stuck down here!"

_Danny? Why was he..._

Of course! They were both still stuck down in that hell-hole of a well. Why oh why had he not listened to Pa?

"Pa...Pa, please! Help me, Pa. OH, GOD IN HEAVEN, HELP ME!"

Nothing.

Joe called a bit louder—straining his ears for an answer that did not come. His hair lay plastered to his pale forehead and sweat refused to form on the superheated skin.

Suddenly, a dreadful shadow filled his mind; Little Joe felt the panic rising within him along with the fever.

"Dannyyyy?" Another cough bubbled up inside him, but it was no use; he was drowning and there was nothing he—or anyone else—could do about it.

_Children obey your parents in the Lord, because this is right. __**Honor your father and mother**__—which is the first commandment with a promise—__**that it may go well with you and that you may have a long life in the land...**_Pa was quoting the scripture verse again in that stern voice of his.

"Pa...Pa...please, I'm sorryyyyy..."

* * *

><p><em>It may be for years and it may be forever...<em> Ben had no idea why the verse from _Kathleen Mavourneen_ sneaked into his brain, but it seemed oddly appropriate as he waited for Doc Martin to exit his youngest's room. It had been Joe's favorite song since the first time he heard a drifter sing it and now Ben could not stop the mournful tune from echoing in his mind. Closing his eyes, he slowly slid down the wall until he was in a sitting position, his head buried in his hands.

_It may be for years and it may be forever..._

"Pa...Pa, please! Help me, Pa. OH GOD IN HEAVEN, HELP ME!" Little Joe's scream cut through the silence of the house and Ben bolted to his feet, threw back the door and charged into the sickroom.

What he saw made his heart stop. Joe's hair was a mess of damp curls. A wet cloth that had been used to cool his forehead now lay discarded on the bed and his face was contorted in pain as he tried to take in a rattling breath. Ben nearly recoiled from the wraith-like figure that his son had become Joe was paler than death, his once bright green eyes were now sunken deep in their sockets and a dribble of spittle slid down his chin.

"Ben! Get out of here!" Doc Martin struggled to turn his patient onto his side.

"Pa...Pa...please, I'm soryyyyy..." Ignoring the doctor's order, he rushed towards the bed and helped Paul roll the boy over.

"Shhhh...Son, of course I forgive you, rest now...rest." It seemed as if Joe heard his father's words, for he no longer jerked away from the two men. His breathing slowed considerably\ and without knowing what he was doing, Ben began to sing the familiar words, "Kathleen Mavourneen, the grey dawn is breaking..."

* * *

><p><strong>I can honestly say that I've been sick but not THAT sick-or at least not that I can remember. Geez! This chapter looked so huge on Openoffice and now it is so miniscule here! Oh well...drat! Plot poochie is back! I better hit post before he catches me! :O Please review, pretty please!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

** Alas, we come to the end-or almost the end-of the tale! I just have to upload the epilogue and then hi-ho hi-ho it's off the hook I go-BARK! AAAHH! Don't scare me like that, Speedle, you almost gave me a heart attack! Sheesh! What was that? What do you mean I'm not off the hook? Oh. I forgot, he wants me to upload my other BZ fic The Polka-dotted Cowboys-as they say, no rest for the wicked! lol!**

**Speedle: Grrrr! **

**Alright, I'm shutting up and posting! :D**

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Chapter Eleven*<strong>_

_**Two Days Later**_

A grey dawn broke over the horizon, dispersing the remaining rain clouds like a shepherd herding his sheep. A finger of golden light reached through the window and just touched the sleeping figure's face. He stirred, lifted his head and rubbed the drowse out of his eyes.

"Joe!" Doc Martin nearly fell out of the chair he was perched on at Ben's cry. But there was nothing to fear, for although he was weak, Little Joe gazed back at the two men-his eyes clear and devoid of fever. Paul touched the boy's forehead then turned a dazzling smile on his old friend.

"Well, Ben, I think he'll pull through." Glancing at the youth he added in mock severity.

"Now, young man, you gave us quite a bit of a scare over the past few days." Noticing the emotion welling up in the father's eyes, the physician decided to leave the two alone.

"Since I'm no longer needed here, I think I'll pop in on my other patients." And he hastily exited the room.

"P-pa?" Joe struggled with the word and Ben lowered himself back into the chair he had vacated only moments before.

"It's okay, Son-"

"Pa...Danny?"

"He's asleep in Hoss's room. He's going to be fine, thanks to you, and he's on the mend."

"Pa...I'm sorry...I disobeyed you and...God punished me for it." The older man's brow furrowed, not understanding.

"What do you mean, 'God punished you?'" The boy avoided his father's gaze, but finally replied.

"_Children obey your parents in the Lord, because this is right. __**Honor your father and mother**__—which is the first commandment with a promise—__**that it may go well with you and that you may have a long life in the land.**_ You've quoted that to me since before I can remember. Well, He nearly took my life for breaking that commandment."

"Oh, Joseph, what am I going to do with you?" Ben paused before continuing.

"It is true that God—who is the perfect Father—punishes us when we do wrong, but it also true that He loves us with all of His heart and doesn't wish to see us harmed. God spared you because...well, because He knows I need you here with me...because I love you." The teen's eyes overflowed and he weakly grasped Ben's shirt with his right hand and tugged. Ben willingly let himself be pulled into the embrace.

_It may be for years and it may be forever...but not this time_, he thought to himself and a gently smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

* * *

><p><em>Creak! Shuffle, shuffle, shuffle...Sniff.<em>

"Joe?"

Joe wearily opened his eyes—which seemed as if they had closed only moments ago—and peered up into Danny Miller's face. He was still a bit pale, and a bruise of fantastical colors lit up the left side of his face. The boy limped forward, leaning heavily on a crutch Doctor Martin had given him to help keep him from putting too much weight on his bad ankle.

"Hi..." Joe frowned at the cottony feeling in the back of his throat that made his voice sound odd.

"Hi, yourself..." There was a long pause before the child spoke again and in the silence Joe could hear boards creaking, chains jangling and the whinny of a horse that told him someone was hitching up a buckboard outside.

"Uh, Doc said it was alright if I go home now...I wanted to say...I'm sorry, Joe." The youngest Cartwright's features reveled the shock he felt at the unexpected words.

"What? Why'd you wanna go and do a fool thing like that, Danny?" Blue eyes meet green ones.

"It's my fault you got hurt-"

"Now wait just a minute! It was NOT your fault that I decided to come looking for you. It was NOT your fault that I'm sick and have a busted shoulder, and it is definitely NOT your fault that I'm grounded to the ranch yard for the rest of my life!" He winked and Danny's somber expression gave way to a dazzling smile and the two boys—hampered a bit by Joe's shoulder—embraced each other.

"Daniel? It's time to go." Isaac Miller popped his head around Joe's bedroom door. With one last grin, the kid headed towards his father.

"Hey, Danny, no more exploring without me, okay?" The invalid called after him.

"'K!" He laid his head back into the softness of his down pillow, his heart floating on a see of happiness and slowly, relentlessly his eyelids drooped down tugging him back into the realm of sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>So everyone's back to normal-er-well, sort of. It seems that plot poochie has forgotten about Adam, but we'll get to him in the epilogue. ;) Please review, please, please! :D<strong>


	12. Epilogue

** Well this is the end of our tale and plot poochie and I would like to thank all of you readers for sticking with it. We'd also like to thank all the reviewers, you guys rock! :D Now, here's the epilogue!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Epilogue*<strong>_

"JOSEPH FRANCIS CARTWRIGHT, YOU ARE DEAD!" Ben's head shot up from his paperwork at Adam's shout. It had been a month since the incident with Danny Miller and things had been, well, difficult lately. Adam, although not as badly injured as his little brother, still had twinges of pain every now and again from his healing ribs and the concussion from the blow to his skull made sudden movements unbearable. He was soon up and about, doing the normal chores that his injuries would allow.

His brother, however, was a whole different story entirely. After a week of bed-rest, Joe was ready to be up and about—as usual—and it took all of Ben's patience to not sit on his youngest just to keep him in his room. When three weeks had gone by and Joe was able to use his left arm again, the pranks had begun. No one in the house was safe from his tricks.

Sighing inwardly, Ben hoisted himself to his feet and made his way across the living room floor. Twisting the door latch in his right hand, he pulled the barrier open and froze. His mouth—which had been pulled into a frown—began to wobble upwards at the scene before him.

Adam was in a rage, stomping around under the sycamore tree, shaking his fist at the tree's occupant. Joseph, safely ensconced in the higher branches and out of the older Cartwright's reach, sat grinning like a Cheshire cat, all the while giggling and pointing his finger towards one of the outbuildings until he nearly fell from his perch. Puzzled, He followed his son's gestures until he found the source of Adam's ire. Nailed to the barn door, for all the world to see, was his oldest son's long underwear! This time, Ben couldn't hold back the laughter that bubbled up from deep inside him. Shaking his graying head, he muttered good naturedly to himself.

"Some things never change."

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>Story Note:<strong>

**Kathleen Mavourneen was written by Frederick William Nicholls Crouch in the year 1837. It was a popular tune during the Civil War. The full lyrics are penned below:**

**Kathleen, mavourneen, the grey dawn in breaking,**

**The horn of the hunter is heard on the hill.**

**The lark from her light wing the bright dew is shaking,**

**Kathleen, mavourneen, what! Slumbering still?**

**Oh, hast thou forgotten how soon we must sever?**

**Oh, hast thou forgotten this day we must part?**

**It may be for years, and it may be forever,**

**Then why art thou silent, thou voice of my heart?**

**It may be for years, and it may be forever,**

**Then why art thou silent, Kathleen, mavourneen?**

**Kathleen, mavourneen, awake from thy slumbers,**

**The blue mountains glow in the sun's golden light.**

**Ah! Where is the spell that once hung on my numbers,**

**Arise in thy beauty, thou star of my night!**

**Mavourneen, mavourneen, my sad tears are falling,**

**To think that from Erin and thee I must part!**

**It may be for years, and it may be forever,**

**Then why art thou silent, thou voice of my heart?**

**It may be for years and it may be forever,**

**Then why art thou silent, Kathleen, mavourneen?**

* * *

><p><strong>*Says in best audio book voice* If you have liked this story, please check out Knowing Grace's other titles such as: <em>Scars on the Inside<em>, _Missing_, _A Father's Gift_, _When I Wake Up_ and _Saying Goodbye-_which are also Bonanza stories. Coming soon to your local are the following titles: _The Polka-dotted Cowboys_, _The Scent of Posies_ and perhaps even a Little House on the Prairie fic called _Loving Her. _Thank you for reading and please review! *End of audio book voice* lol! I've had a lotta fun uploading this and seeing ya'lls reactions to the chapters; I hope ya'll will stick with me and mosey on over to my next fic which will have the first chapter uploaded today. TTFN! Ta, ta for now! ;)**


End file.
